SONIC AND AMY
by steve the hedgehog
Summary: When sonic breaks Amy's heart she forgets sonic. can sonic make her remember? Read and Review. I'm new so please don't be harsh but i love constructive critisism. btw i know it's crap my first attempt at a story I have also listened to all of you guys reviews and I really do take them into consideration.


Sonic and Amy

Amy was chasing sonic to and fro calling out saying "I love you snookums"! UGH! Does she ever quit? Sonic asked himself,no this ends now, he stated firmly to himself. STOP,DESIST,AND CEASE! Whaa? Amy asked quietly? Listen to me you obsessive fangirl WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! Huh? She asked politely. But I love you she stated. PLEASE you don't even know what love is. You're coming with me! Sonic said rather harshly. 30 mins later: You Amy rose are now restricted from getting within a 100ft of mr. sonic understand the judge asked? Yes i do amy said rather defeated. YES IM FREE sonic screamed as they walked out. Amy was heartbroken. Sonic if thats how you feel i'm never speaking to you again! she yelled while running away. DON'T CARE sonic yelled back. I'M FREE HE SAID ONCE MORE im free! telling Steve what happened,Steve calmly walked over and kicked sonic's blue ass. Sonic woke up in an unfamiliar environment. Sonic was in the hospital. Sonic walked out of his hospitable bed only to be punched in the face by shadow. Damn you faker shadow yelled. what i do he asked quizically. well for starters you ruined Amy's life and she's been missing for a month while you lazed in your hospital bed,PUNK! those words cut sonic like a knife. He did the only thing he could do at the time... run. He was running at the speed of sound trying to escape his guilt.

5 MONTHS LATER: Amy had just got back from her military program. she was now a loveless,careless reckless,killing machine, * that is so hot thought the author*. Amy was walking down the street when a little kid was being mugged. she picked up the robber and coldly threatened" I'm going to rip your heart out and carve my name on it" The man genuinely said sorry only to have his head beat in. Amy was kicking his head in when sonic showed up. hey punk leave him alone. Amy turned around to an UNFAMILIAR FACE?! Whats it to ya? Amy asked. Sonic stood there with his mouth drooling. Never had Amy looked so appealing he thought. Amy threw the guy and left. wait up sonic said. when he caught up Amy looked at him and said "don't you have something to do"? "Look Amy sonic said I was wrong about what I did, I'm sorry he admitted. "Look blue boy I have no idea what you're talking about, but all I know is that you're in my way SO MOVE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR BACK"! Amy screamed. "No" sonic said firmly. "Have it your way" she slowly moved on sonic and kissed him rather roughly caught in the moment Amy grabbed sonic bridal style and broke his back. OWWW! Sonic said. "go to hell" amy said and with that she sped off quite like sonic's speed and ran to the nearest chili dog stand. "Ahh nourishment" she said leaving sonic with a broken back. Sonic was eventually found by steve(who made up with him ) who took him to the hospitable. A week later sonic was up and running again. Whoo hoo He said. He then saw Amy eating a chili dog at the park. He watched intrigued at how flexible and nimble she was. she began stretching. Sonic went down to confront when she pulled a knife on him." no piko piko hamer wierd" he thought when suddenly he was tackled by Amy. "Ow" he said when she was on top of him in a "suggestive" theme. He began purring and drooling at the sight of her. she giggled slightly,trying to be serious but she just couldn't. she began laughing out loud(AND NO I WILL NOT SAY L.O.L SO GET OVER IT YOU POTENTIAL HATERS, sorry just a rant) Sonic was sucked out of his trance to see Amy laughing. Sonic you crack me up. The two then began catching up when suddenly she began crying and said no sonic get away from me i don't want to go to jail she ran, remembering the restraining order. Sonic ran after her both hedgehogs ran at the same pace so ultimately sonic got her. I know what your thinking Ames I'm sorry he said I don't deserve you but please find someone who'll treat you as i do know he said. No amy said I love and wont back down she stated firmly. Sonic leaned in for a passionate kiss. Amy was suprised by this and thought she was dreaming. Amy eventually kissed sonic back. Amy forgave Sonic and he promised to be a better person.

**THE END**


End file.
